1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a anti-turbo device and more particularly pertains to providing an air flow controlling mechanism that is comprised of a housing unit having a baffle therein, and further allowing the baffle to be operable with the linkage of a gas pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air flow system is known in the prior art. More specifically, air flow systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of introducing air into the combustion chamber are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,811 to Stickler, Swallom, Goidfarb and Sadoznik, discloses a pulsed fuel injection system for reducing NO.sub.x emissions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,364 to Young discloses a fuel control system for gaseous fueled engines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,603 to Piedrafita discloses an apparatus for improving gasoline consumption, power and reducing emission pollutants of internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,288 to Vogt discloses a fuel injection stage sectoral combustor for burning low-btu fuel gas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,476 to Spranbel discloses an apparatus for controlling the recirculated exhaust gas quantities and the injection quantity in auto-igniting internal combustion engines. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,301 to Vogt discloses a fuel injection stage sectoral combustor for burning low-btu fuel gas.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-turbo device that provides a precise air flow regulator valve, that is a part of the air-fuel intake system and works in cooperation with the fuel injection system.
In this respect, the anti-turbo device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an air flow controlling mechanism that is comprised of a housing unit having a baffle therein, and further allowing the baffle to be operable with the linkage of a gas pedal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anti-turbo device which can be used for providing an air flow controlling mechanism that is comprised of a housing unit having a baffle therein, and further allowing the baffle to be operable with the linkage of a gas pedal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.